A night to remember
by Porcupain
Summary: Kate throws a party while her parents are away but passes out from drinking too much leaving her boyfriend Humphrey to deal with her horny mother who comes home early.


A night to remember

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to the morning sun shining through the window of the motel I slept at. I got up into sitting position, stretched, let out a yawn then looked down at the sleeping wolf besides me. When I looked down at her I couldn't help but wonder how all this started in other word's how I began sleeping with my girlfriend Kate's mother Eve whenever her husband is out of town. It was at that moment I remembered everything.

Flashback:

It was at a party Kate was throwing because her parents were out of town. Her father was on a business trip and her mother was visiting her sister. We were all dancing and having a great time until Kate's friend Candy walked up and challenged Kate to an alcohol drinking contest when me and her were in a make out session. Kate stopped and looked at her then said. "You are so on." They then walked up to a table and began chugging down loads of vodka. Kate had five bottles before she passed out then while candy was yelling that she won she passed out. So I carried them both up to Kate's room where I laid them on the bed and figured they'd be out till morning so I went back to the party.

After about an hour someone knocked on the door so I answered it and when I opened it I nearly fainted because standing right in front of me was Kate's mother Eve with an annoyed look on her face .At that moment I was so nervous that all I could say was "Hey Eve how's it going?" She simply grabbed my ear then dragged me upstairs into hers and Winston's room where she tossed me on the bed then asked. "What is going on and where is Kate?" I replied by saying. "Kate threw a party while you and Winston were away and Kate is in her room with Candy because they both passed out from drinking too much. She frowned at me then asked. "Were you having a good time at the party?" I nodded before she said. "Well I want to have fun to so just wait here." Then she walked into the bathroom. When she came out my jaw dropped because she was standing there in nothing but a black bra and matching panties with a seductive smile on her face. She began walking towards me while swaying her hips. Once she was right in front of me she pushed me onto the bed so I was lying down on my back with my legs hanging off the bed. It was then I came to my senses and asked confused. " Eve what are you doing?" She chuckled then said. "I told you I want to have fun." Then she began unbuttoning my shirt. I then opened my mouth to protest as she undid the last button but she silenced me by putting her mouth against mine in a kiss at that very moment I didn't care what she was doing anymore and just went with it. When she stopped she sat up looked down then said. "Now why don't we get down to business." She then undressed me easily and got back on me. She then began rocking on me as she put her hands behind her back then said. " Let's have some fun." Then she took off her bra and threw it on the floor thus giving me a full view of her breasts. Then she pushed me up the bed to the head board then stood over me and took of her panties so she was completely naked. Then she sat on me and said. "Hold on one minute."She reached into the side table and pulled out a black blindfold. As she put it on me she said. "Now don't peek." Once it was on she traced a finger down my chest as she put a whipped cream nozzle at my lips then sprayed whipped cream into my mouth and down my chest as she said. "Something sweet for my sweet." When she was done she began licking it off my chest while I moaned at the feeling of her tongue. When she was done she took off my blindfold, got on her hands and knees then said. "take me Humphrey. Fuck me in my ass." Then she slapped her ass. I grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting into her ass. She began to moan as I began to thrust in and out of her and began to spank her. This went on for half an hour before we both came. After that I lied back and she snuggled into my chest then said something that shocked she said. "I love you Humphrey." All I could do is smile and say. "I love you to Eve." Then she said. "Let's do this every time Winston is out on a business trip." I replied by saying. "Sounds good to me beautiful." She giggled then we kissed and went to sleep.

End flashback:

I was then brought back to reality by a finger being traced on my chest. I looked down to see it was Eve. I smiled down at her then said. "Good morning." She replied by saying. "Good morning handsome." Then we shared one last kiss before changing and going to our homes.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story and please read and review the story " love and secrets".


End file.
